La estación de los recuerdos
by leoncitapotter
Summary: Soy Draco Malfoy,y tengo 37 años,aun recuerdo con exactitud cada momento de ese año que me marco para siempre.Muchos no me creeran,los dipuestos a escuhar,sabran la hsitoria de mi vida.Pero para contarles mí historia durante ese año deben saber de "Ella".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es una historia que comencé a publicar desde otra cuenta bajo el Nick de nicepotter, el título original era Momentos para recordar. Desgraciadamente he olvidado las contraseñas de esa cuenta así que no he podido actualizar.**

**Por lo que he decidido comenzar de nuevo, corrigiendo algunos errores gramaticales. Espero les agrade, para variar otro DRAMIONE, POV de Draco Malfoy.**

**Leoncitapotter^^**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, mi vida cambió para siempre. Muchos no me creerán, otros curiosos quizá pongan atención. Mi vida, como la de cada ser humano no puede ser resumida en un puñado de oraciones ligadas entre sí. No puede reducirse a algo simple y normal, por que la vida es todo menos simple y sencilla. La vida, es una eterna lucha por sobrevivir, llena de victorias y de fracasos.

A pesar de haber pasado muchos años, las personas que me encuentro por la calle y que me conocieron en aquella época aun desconfían o dudan de mí. Saben, no los culpo, pues mi historia forma parte de la suya, la guerra fue algo que todos vivimos.

Unos más intensamente que otros.

Tengo 37 años, y aun recuerdo ese año hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Lo evoco muy a menudo, lo revivo y cuando lo hago me inunda una ola de tristeza y alegría. Los recuerdos regresan a mi, desgarrando viejas heridas. En ocasiones deseo fervientemente un gira tiempo para borrar mi tormentoso pasado, pero creo que si lo hiciera, esos momentos tan dichosos que viví, y que me convirtieron en lo que soy desaparecerían también, y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ellos.

Es el primero de Septiembre de 2017, salgo del auto y miro a mí alrededor. El cielo se ve azul, brillante sin una nube que empañe ese intenso color. Me estremezco al estar de nuevo en aquel lugar. King cross es el mismo de siempre. Siento la excitación al estar ahí de nuevo, ver el humo exhalar del Expreso de Hogwarts y la gente reunida en familia.

¿Dejavu?... No

Con un suspiro cierro los ojos, siento como el tiempo se detiene y los años empiezan a retroceder, se dirigen con lentitud al pasado, al igual que las manecillas de un reloj que gira en dirección opuesta. Como si mirara a través de los ojos de otra persona, observo como me hago mas joven. Veo como mis facciones cambian ligeramente y las cicatrices desaparecen. Las lecciones que aprendí se evaporan y vuelvo a ser la odiosa persona que fui, conforme aquel año se aproxima.

Luego el mundo comienza a cambiar, el tren exhala por última vez… abro los ojos y miro de nuevo, se exactamente quien soy:

Me llamo Draco Malfoy y tengo dieciséis años.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hace unos años, era un muchacho que lo tenía todo. El dinero, el poder, la juventud, la pureza, y la belleza. Mi padre era un noble y reconocido mago, y mi madre una distinguida dama de sociedad.

Estudiaba en Hogwarts, era prefecto, inteligente, popular, amado por las mujeres, envidiado por los hombres.

Era arrogante, egoísta, egocéntrico, engreído, y vanidoso. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que deseaba, a perseguir el poder y la gloria, sin importar el precio, como mi padre decía "El fin justifica los medios".

Era un Malfoy. Rodeado de sirvientes, lujos y comodidades, codeándome con la gente mas importante, siendo el centro de atención. Vivía en la gloria.

Pero ese mundo tan maravilloso en el que crecí, se desmoronaba ante mis narices desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Mi vida cambiaba con el correr de los días, lentamente hacia su destrucción.

Todo comenzó cuando Lord Voldemort regresó a finales de mi cuarto curso. La desgracia dio inicio desde que mi padre se reunió con su antiguo amo.

La era de oscuridad regresó y nada volvió a ser como antes. En ese entonces estaba orgulloso de formar parte de las líneas del Señor oscuro, ansiaba estar a su servicio y recibir el honor de luchar en su causa. Estaba seguro de nuestra posición, creí que mi vida sería aun mejor de lo que ya era, con un mundo sin basuras y escorias de la sociedad, sin ratas de biblioteca, pobretones y traidores a quien mirar.

Todo el mundo mágico temblaba ante sus seguidores, todos se estremecían al escuchar su nombre, todos le temían al gran Lord Voldemort, pero yo, yo lo admiraba. Apoyaba sus planes y era fiel seguidor al igual que mi familia. Pues creía que gozábamos de su protección y apoyo .

Mi mundo se destruyo el día que mi padre fue encerrado en Azkaban hacia finales de mi quinto curso. Fue un golpe muy duro el ver mi realidad, entendí que aquello no sería nada bueno. La admiración se convirtió en miedo, incertidumbre. Con mi padre en la cárcel, y sin haber cumplido su misión. Era el comienzo de nuestro fin… un fin lento y muy doloroso.

Fui cuasi obligado a asumir el puesto de mi padre entre los seguidores de Voldemort, me fue tatuada aquella marca y ( estúpidamente ) acepte orgulloso la misión que me fue asignada, deseaba poder salvar a mi familia de ese desgraciado fin que ya nos tenia preparado el destino. Creí ser mejor que mi viejo padre, tome en mis manos una tarea que era imposible de llevar acabo.

Tenía la esperanza de limpiar nuestro apellido, pero sabia a ciencia cierta que no había solución. Aquel primero de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y seis, estaba a punto de abordar el tren, mi madre me abrazaba ( en un acto de desesperación) y pedía que me cuidara, y que le pidiera ayuda al Profesor Snape, si la necesitaba.

¿Acaso no sabia que era lo bastante orgulloso para pedir ayuda? como si pensara hacerle caso. No, yo quería demostrarles a todos de lo que, Draco Malfoy era capaz…era la oportunidad de enseñarles quien era, y no estaba dispuesto a compartir la oportunidad de mi vida, ¡eso nunca!

Aparte mi vista de la mirada llorosa de mi madre, pero no pude evitar escucharla, con su voz cansada y llena de tristeza.

-Cuídate hijo-dijo mi madre.

Solo atine a sonreír de medio lado y asentir con la cabeza.

Subí al tren y me encontré con Pansy , mis dos guaruras Crabbe y Goyle, esperaban en nuestro vagón de siempre, entre y me tire a meditar en las piernas de Parkinson, Zabinni llego mas tarde y trajo consigo a la persona que mas quería fastidiar. Aquella tarde me vengue de Potter por haber encerrado a mi padre en Azkaban, lo deje oculto en el tren, completamente inmovilizado. Esa fue mi primera jugada, la primera de muchas en las que debía ser vencedor o morir.

Los días transcurrían sin importancia aparente. Iba de aquí para allá, perdido en clases, distraído en mis propios pensamientos, planeando a detalle la area mas iportante de toda mi vida.

El tiempo paso, algo cambio en mi, no sabría explicarles como exactamente, ni mucho menos cuando comenzó. Solo puedo decirles que para contarles mí historia durante ese año debo hablarles de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**¿De que se trata la historia? **

**Es la vida de Malfoy contada en primera persona,durante su sexto año en Hogwarts.**

**Intento hacerlo lo mas fiel al libro con una pequeña variante : "Ella", Hermione Granger!!**

**Nos vemos pronto!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! Me he escapado de mi clase para subir este capito, se que es cortito pero espero que sea de su agrado. **

**A leer!!**

**Capitulo 2**

Hermione Granger estudiaba su sexto curso en Hogwarts, igual que yo. Prefecta de Gryffindor, era la estudiante "modelo" de nuestra generación. Ya saben, la chica aplicada, responsable, y matada.

Aquella tarde, estábamos en nuestra primera clase de pociones, la mazmorra estaba llena de vapores y extraños olores que embriagaban a los estudiantes que buscaban sitio en los pupitres reunidos al frente de la habitación. Delante de las mesas, había unos grandes y burbujeantes calderos, los causantes del sopor en el aula.

Tomé asiento con Blaise y Theo mientras los demás ocupaban su lugar. El nuevo profesor entro y comenzó a parlotear cosas que no preste atención. La voz del profesor se hizo audible a través de los murmullos.

-He preparado algunas pociones. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es está?- dijo señalando el caldero mas cercano a mi mesa.

Como era de esperase una diminuta mano se alzó antes que ninguna otra.

-Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a quién la bebe a decir la verdad-contestó Granger, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¡Estupendo!- la felicito el viejo Slughorn. -Ahora, - continuó, señalando el otro caldero -¿Quién puede… -

De nuevo la sabelotodo fue la más rápida en alzar la mano.

-Es poción multijugos, señor- añadió.

Pobrecilla, era su única forma de sobresalir, como la genio come libros.

Era una chica normal, muy normal. Delgada, de cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros, y ojos color miel. Era demasiado simple y eso cuando se percibía de su existencia pues a veces, era simplemente invisible.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo la apariencia externa, (veía en los demás cosas tipo "la belleza interna") demostrándolo en la falta de interés hacia su persona. Llevaba, la mayoría de las veces, el cabello suelto y en cuestión de crimen a la moda, era la futura sucesora de McGonagall o de Madame Pince (la bibliotecaria).

No tenía vida social ni nada por el estilo. Levantaba la mano cada vez que un profesor preguntaba algo. Si le pedían que respondiese, siempre lo hacia bien y movía la cabeza de manera autosuficiente, demostrando así que poseía un intelecto superior al resto. Era una rata de biblioteca, vivía para sacar siempre las mejores notas, y su mundo giraba alrededor de los libros, de Potter y de la comadreja.

Y hablando de libros, ella siempre llevaba uno (o más de uno) bajo el brazo. Dándole una apariencia aterradora y a veces patética. Al parecer era una de sus manías mas arraigadas. Ya saben unos son adictos al café, al Quidditch, a las Artes oscuras, a las criaturas peligrosas; Granger a los libros.

Sor perfecta Granger, inteligente, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a los libros, a sus amigos, a luchar por las injusticias y velar por los desprotegidos.

Era todo lo que siempre me enseñaron a odiar, la imagen de la bondad y la perfección. ¿Existía algo más repugnante?... Oh si. El maldito complejo de héroe de Potter, y la estupidez del pobretón Weasley.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras Granger se hallaba recitando la forma en que se reconocía la Amortentia. Admito que no tenía mucho interés, en escuchar la definición exacta del libro. Pero cuando describió a que olía para ella, aspire profundo y me deje embriagar por el aroma, para mí aquel extraño brebaje sabía a fresa silvestre, miel y canela.

Luego el viejo profesor logro increíblemente llamar mi atención. La suerte líquida era justo lo que necesitaba. Un buen incentivo para tratar de ganarle a Granger, al preparar la mejor poción del Filtro de los muertos.

Bueno debo decirles que no gane y sí, fue frustrante, pero tampoco Granger, por que esa fue la primera vez que la impura se vio superada, increíblemente a manos de Harry brutos Potter. Una infamia debo admitirles. El desgraciado se gano 12 horas de suerte líquida. ¿Para que demonios la necesita?, ese Felix Felicis debió ser para mí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pociones, fue la clase mas horrible, pero a la ves, la más divertida del resto de la semana. Potter siguió "asombrándonos", con su don innato para la elaboración de pociones, de modo que en poco tiempo, el viejo de Slughorn ya deliraba sobre sus habilidades ( era repugnante oír los elogios que le dedicaba), y Granger rabiaba de impotencia al verse superada. Lo repito era muy divertido.

Debo admitir que no prestaba mucha atención a ninguna de las clases, solo asistía para guardar las apariencias. Me dedicaba casi siempre a buscar maneras alternativas de llevar a cabo mi tarea. La misión de la que dependía mi vida y la de mi familia. La cual consistía simple y sencillamente en asesinar al anciano chiflado director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore. El mejor mago de todos los tiempos, aquel que el mismísimo Voldemort temía.

Ah si…y también buscar la manera de introducir un grupo de mortifagos al colegio. No a cualquier sitio, sino a Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro de toda Gran Bretaña

¿¿Pan comido no creen??,

Era una mierda, una total y reverenda mierda.

En que momento se me ocurrió creer, que podría lograrlo, que podría ser un leal seguidor y recuperar el honor de mi familia.

Por que, conforme los días pasaban, me daba cuenta que cada plan que se me ocurría, carecía de sentido. En teoría todos eran muy sencillos, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que nada funcionaría.

Durante una de las clases de Transformaciones, la vela se encendió, al principio me negué a aceptar que el plan que se maquinaba en mi mente funcionaría, pero el tiempo iba corriendo y yo necesitaba hacer una jugada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El miércoles me levanté temprano, el sol aun no se veía por el horizonte y el frío se colaba por la ventana. Solo esperaba que el primer rayo hiciera su aparición para salir de aquella habitación. Mientras mas intentaba dormir, más frustrados se veía mi sueño.

Decidí deambular un poco por el castillo, disfrutar de aquella paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en la escuela a esas horas.

Caminaba silencioso por un corredor vacío, cuando de pronto una sombra dobló la esquina al final de corredor y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Era una chica eso era seguro, pero debido a la escasa luz, me era imposible saber quien era. Su silueta se dibujaba insinuantemente hacía mi, su sombra se hacia mas grande mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Hombres- decía algo molesta- Tontos, irresponsables, cabezas de bludger-se repetía así misma, mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Hablando sola Granger?- pregunte desde las sombras, provocando que pegara un brinco del susto. - ¿Ahora hablas sola?- sonreí- Cuidado es el primer signo de locura-

-Malfoy-suspiro aliviada, tratando de calmarse- no sabía que te preocupaba mi salud mental- agrego mordazmente.

-A mi no me interesa lo que te pueda pasar- escupí venenosamente- pero me preguntaba ¿Acaso tus neuronas se han fundido? pobrecillas trabajan demasiado para satisfacer tus demandas de sabelotodo-

- Si hablo sola o no, ese mi problema-

-Para tu información, que Potter y Weasley sean tontos, no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales- le aclare, como podía compararnos- además esos perdedores no cuentan como hombres-

-NO!!!... pero como pude decir eso, perdóname- dijo irónicamente- tu no eres un hombre tonto, e irresponsable Malfoy- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y me miraba con furia- eres un niño engreído, mediocre y cobarde, un patético intento de tu padre, el cual por cierto esta ahora encerrado en Azkaban…dime Malfoy ¿ extrañas a papi ?-

La furia me cegó en ese momento, la maldita se atrevía a mencionar a mi familia.

-Cállate sangre sucia, como puedes hablar así de mi familia, tu insignificante rata- la tome con facilidad de la muñeca donde sostenía su varita, la empuje hasta dejarla pegada a la pared y le apunte con mi varita hacia el rostro.

-¿Que pasa, te duele escuchar la verdad?- el miedo le reflejaba en los ojos aunque sus palabras sonaran mordaces y seguras.

-La única verdad, es que pronto pagaran muy caro por todo lo que hicieron- con todo el desprecio que pude, la solté tirándola al suelo.

Debía controlarme y esperar, la venganza es un plato que se saborea frío.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Malfoy nos habla de Ella, la forma en que la mira y la desprecia. Y como se siente al respecto de su misión.  
**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**No veremos pronto. Espero publicar otro capitulo de la ****Historia entre tus dedos ****y de**** Alguien como tu ****en esta semana.**

**Muchos besos**

**Leoncitapotter^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**De nuevo por aquí!!!! Les vengo a dejar el capitulo 3, espero les guste!! **

**Un millon de gracias por sus sinceros reviews.**

**A Leer!! **

**Capítulo 3**

Las hojas secas de los arboles cubrían el suelo de los jardines. El otoño se abría paso, con sus colores marrones y las ventiscas gélidas que soplaban calando los huesos a aquellos incautos que merodeaban al aire libre.

La oscuridad reinaba aquella noche en mi habitación. Me levante con sigilo de mi cama y me escabullí mientras las serpientes dormían. Camine por los pasillos desiertos en completo silencio. El susurro del aire al golpear las ventanas era mi única compañía en mi trayecto hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando llegué, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Alohamora- pronuncie en un susurro apuntando la manija con mi varita. La puerta se abrió con un ligero _click _y la madera vieja chilló pegándome un susto.

Allí estaban aún, dos grandes y burbujeantes calderos.

El primero contenía un líquido espeso del color de la melaza con un brillo nacarado, despedía un exquisito olor a miel, fresas y canela. Mire su contenido con desdén y avance hasta el final del aula.

La sustancia en el segundo caldero borboteaba con lentitud, tenía una consistencia parecida al lodo, de un olor desagradable, dibuje una mueca de asco en mi rostro. Del interior de mi capa extraje una botella lo suficientemente grande y la llene de poción multijugus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caminar hacia hogsmeade no fue nada sencillo, el frio entumía cada parte del cuerpo que no se encontrara cubierta. El sendero hacia la aldea estaba lleno de estudiantes doblados ante el viento despiadado.

Cargar con el peso de aquel paquete bajo la ropa, era sin lugar a dudas lo que mas me preocupaba. El miedo era mi compañero, siguiéndome a todas partes desde que dejase el castillo.

Andaba cubierto de pies a cabeza cerca de un grupo de chicas de cuarto, bajo la apariencia de una chica Ravenclaw muy tímida.

Tenía solo una hora para llevar a cabo la segunda parte de mi plan, y el tiempo seguia su curso.

o0o

Un dolor agudo y punzante subió desde mi muñeca hasta el pliegue del codo, haciéndose mas intenso con el paso del tiempo. Estaba muy aturdido y asustado. Trate de calmar la tempestad que inundaba mi mente, abrí lentamente los ojos, y miré la brillante sangre roja que brotaba desde la palma de mi mano izquierda, donde un limpio corte surcaba mi piel.

Levante la vista para mirar mi reflejo en el espejo roto, las astillas estaban en el piso. Me enfrente a la pálida imagendistorsionada, mire el corte sangrante, y el liquido rojo recorrer la calavera tatuada en su antebrazo. Mientras lo hacía podía leer el miedo y la impotencia en aquellos ojos grises, sintiéndome un completo imbécil.

El plan que tanto había planeado había sido un completo desastre. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, todo se había ido a la mierda. El maldito collar había caído en manos equivocadas, una oportunidad perfecta echada a la basura.

Quise gritar hasta quedar afónico, destruir todo a mi alcance.

Golpee el lavabo a pesar de tener abierta la herida. Pasaron minutos, quizás horas hasta que logre apaciguarme. Detuve la hemorragia y repare el daño causado al baño del segundo piso.

Salí de aquel lugar furioso por mi incompetencia y consciente de lo que estaba arriesgando al fallar en mi misión, nada más que mi vida y la de mi familia. Anduve por los pasillos como un alma en pena, perdido en mis pensamientos, ahogado en mis propios dilemas.

Trate de olvidar lo sucedido y dedicarme a planear el siguiente movimiento pero para mi desgracia, por todos lados se escuchaba el cuchicheo enfermizo del trágico accidente de Katie Bell. Tenia que comenzar a ejecutar el plan B, y esta vez debía ser mas preciso, fallar no era una opción, ahora era cuestión de vencer o morir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquella fría tarde había un viento gélido que calaba todos los huesos.

Caminaba hacia el campo con mi Nimbus 2001 al hombro. Dispuesto a despejar un poco mi mente con adrenalina pura. A penas el aire rozo mi cara me monte en la escoba y sobrevolé en círculos por el campo de Quidditch, a una velocidad que me aliviaba la jaqueca y me hacia olvidar por un momento todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

El sol se oculto en el horizonte pintando de colores el lago, el calamar sacaba de vez en cuando sus tentáculos y los sumergía de nuevo, en la inmensa profundidad.

Regrese a mi habitación media hora mas tarde, empapado hasta los calcetines. Mientras todos cenaban en el comedor, tome una ducha caliente. Me vestí y baje a deambular por el castillo.

Algo peludo se enredo en mi camino y me hizo caer. Al principio creí que era la estúpida gata de Filch, pero me sorprendió ver que era el horrible gato marrón de Granger. El animal ronroneaba a mis pies enredando su cola entre mis piernas restregándose sobre mí. Lo mire con odio y lo patee lo más fuerte que pude, pero logro esquivarme y salir huyendo.

Masculle maldiciones al gato y a su dueña, pero este ya había desaparecido. Un cuadro llamo mi atención en aquel lugar. Si lo recordaba muy bien, aquel era el lugar de reunión de Potter y sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa mañana el cielo estaba despejado y de un azul celeste increíble, sin una nube que lo empañara. Podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente, la expectación ante aquel primer partido de quidditch, el clásico de Hogwarts, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas derrotar a Potter y a su odioso equipo de leones, hacerle pasar la vergüenza más grande de su apestosa vida. Tomar la snitch en sus narices y darle la victoria a mi casa Slytherin, ya saben, pisotear el orgullo de los Gryffindor, hacerles entender quienes siempre han sido y serán los mejores.

Pero no podía maldita sea, ya que mientras Potter y la comadreja jugaban Quidditch y toda la escuela estaba al pendiente, yo podía aprovechar esa tranquilidad para llevar a cabo mis planes.

Así que esa mañana me reporte enfermo con el profesor Snape, que se puso muy receloso y preguntón (viejo metiche). Solo esperaba que el castillo se vaciara de gente emocionada por el partido, para levantarme de la cama.

Silencio, a la lejanía una ovación aplaudía emocionada.

No había nadie a parte de mí dentro de esas murallas de piedra. Doble el recodo del pasillo y observe el tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado, pase tres veces frente a el y pedí lo que necesitaba, y de inmediato una puerta enorme de color caoba se irguió frente a mi, mire a ambos lados y entre, a la sala de los menesteres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estuve ahí toda la mañana, hasta que el hambre me domino y salí de mi escondite. Baje a las cocinas y ordene a un par de elfos que me sirvieran algo de comida. Una ola roja y dorada se movió, entre vítores y porras, el asqueroso equipo de Gryffindor había ganado, de seguro.

Un odio profundo se instalo en mi estomago y me provoco. Hastiado salí a tomar fresco a los jardines del castillo, el aire era frío y entumecía cada parte de mi cuerpo. Aun desde afuera podía escuchar el alboroto que los leones hacían.

Poco a poco las nubes aparecieron y obscurecieron el cielo, ahora frío y triste. Permanecí ahí sentado en las gradas del campo, observando los aros, esperando ver la primera gota de lluvia.

En medio de la obscuridad un relámpago desgarro el cielo, la tierra se sacudió por el feroz rugido que le precedió.

Una

Dos

Tres

Infinidad de gotas caían sobre mi, empapando cada porción de piel. Deslizándose por mi rostro, mis brazos, mi piernas. No me moví, el frío y la lluvia me adormecieron en un segundo, permanecí inmóvil, como una piedra. Paso el tiempo, tal vez fueron horas, o quizá no; me despertó un tintineo agudo, me di cuenta que mis dientes castañeaban y mis labios estaban entumidos.

El dolor, era mi amigo, al sentirlo presente me recordaba que aun estaba vivo.

Baje lentamente cada uno de los escalones, hasta que mis pies tocaron el césped, que, a estas alturas era un charco enorme de lodo. La lluvia aminoraba, ahora era como un pequeño velo que cubría de gris todo a mi alrededor.

Entre al castillo, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, a cada paso iba dejando huellas de lodo por el pasillo, si el conserje amargado me descubría, bueno entenderán que no estaba de humor.

Sin darme cuenta entre al baño de prefectos, una habitación muy grande, con una bañera enorme y muchos grifos. Un molesto ruido llamo mi atención apenas cerré la puerta. Lo que vi me dejo perplejo, pues la habitación no estaba vacía como al principio creí.

No pude evitar sentirme bien en un segundo, tal vez fastidiar a alguien sería divertido y me levantaría el ánimo. Sonreí de medio lado y lentamente me para detrás de aquella insufrible rata.

-Por que tan solita, Granger, ¿acaso tus amigos se hartaron de tus aires de sabelotodo mandona y te abandonaron?- vomite venenosamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hoy vemos a nuetsro amado huron en su primer fracaso y como se siente por ello. Atormentado, atemorizado y preocupado, pobrecito no creen? **

**Al final hace acto de presencia ni mas ni menos que su diversión personal.**

**Cha cha cha chan… en el próximo capitulo Snake Vs Lion!!!! No se lo pueden perder**

**Espero publicar otro capitulo de La Historia entre tus dedos y de Alguien como tu muy pronto.**

**Muchos besos**

**Leoncitapotter^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo!!**

**Estoy de nuevo por aquí con este nuevo capítulo espero les guste. Gracias a todos uds por sus reviews, me motivan. Se que muchos me dicen que mis caps son cortitos, de verdad trato de hacerlos un poco mas grandes, por merlín que lo stoy intentando. **

**10000000 disculpas por la demora, ultimo año en la Uni, me tiene muy ocupada.**

**A Leer!! y le espero abajo**

**Capítulo 4**

Escupí las palabras impregnadas de veneno puro, y espere la reacción de ataque, o una mirada asesina a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Mi mente trabajaba a una velocidad increíble brindado una gama de respuestas a las agresiones que estaba por enfrentar. Mi lengua afilada solo esperaba el momento para hablar.

Pero no sucedió nada. _¿Acaso no me escuchaste pelos de escoba?_

Me acerque unos pasos más hacia ella y la observe con repugnancia. Estaba sentada en el piso, con la cabeza entre los brazos sollozando como un animalito indefenso.

¿Quién decía que el día iba a ser un completo fracaso?, pedía a gritos a alguien a quien hacer llorar, quien mejor que la santurrona a mis pies.

-¿Pero que ocurre sangre sucia, acaso San Potter te gano en Pociones otra vez, y vienes a llorar tus penas?

Silencio, de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra.

Era frustrante, mi principal diversión era hacerla rabiar, pero perdía el sentido si la víctima (la sangre sucia) no caía en mi juego de palabras. Todo lo divertido se esfumaba y solo me quedaba la sensación de sentirme ignorado. Y Draco Malfoy (osea, yo) odiaba ser ignorado.

El silencio no era parte del plan, y me estaba desquiciando su falta de atención hacia lo que le decía.

-Creí que estarías con tu estúpido pobretón, celebrando que al fin ah podido atrapar una Quaffle- hable con desdén y un rencor puro al recordar que los leones habían ganado.

Su enredado cabello le cubría la cara. Como si la viera en cámara lenta, alzo con pesadez su rostro, sus ojos del color de la miel me miraron rojos, hinchados, a punto de estallar en una gran tempestad. Pude ver la humedad en sus mejillas, la nariz roja, su aspecto demacrado y desteñido de tanto llorar.

Hablo con voz ronca y gastada, perforándome con es mirada acristalada.

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo mirándome desde el piso.

-Que me digas quien te hizo llorar de esa forma, mira que merece una aplauso- sonreí burlón, mientras me mofaba aplaudiendo exageradamente.

_Te prometo por Circe que le erijo su estatua._

-Eres un idiota- sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos- por que mejor no te largas- agregó mirando con un brillo asesino en los ojos. Al fin una reacción, el incentivo para seguir fastidiándola.

- ¿Irme?- le cuestione inocentemente- no lo creo, el espectáculo de verte hecha pedazos es sumamente divertido, y no me lo pienso perder- agrega mientras me siento sobre uno de los lavabos sin dejar de mirarla con altivez.

Me jactaba de verla sufrir, se lo merecía; reírme y burlarme de su patética vida, hacerla sentir insignificante, me ayudad a olvidarme de mis problemas y humillarla me hacía sentir inmensamente bien. Era un monstruo y estaba orgulloso de serlo.

-Mira maldito hurón, no estoy de humor para soportarte así que no me provoques, mejor vete de aquí!- Me grito recobrando las fuerzas. Se seco las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, su voz era seca y cansada.

-Huy que amargada, además de patética y nada agraciada- enumere con los dedos, como sumando dos y dos- no me extraña que estés llorando por tu miserable existencia-

_Vamos estropajo, se que puedes hacerlo mejor, provócame para destruirte lentamente y hacerte pagar por todo lo que por tu culpa y de tus estúpidos amigos me ha sucedido. Solo déjame hacerte llorar y sentir la miseria en la que vivo._

Se levanto del piso, y con la cabeza en alto me miro fijamente a los ojos, puede ver a través de ellos un profundo vacío, como si la chispa que siempre vivía en ellos se hubiese extinguido.

-¿No tienes a alguien mas a quien fastidiar?- dijo mirándome con un profundo resentimiento.

_No en realidad, estoy de suerte contigo._

-Nada comparado contigo- le solté apuntándola desdeñosamente, mientras sonreía cínicamente.

-Eres insoportable, por que no te pierdes y le brindas paz a este colegio- se giró y se inclino a recoger unos libros que yacían en el suelo.

_¿Que eso es todo?_

-No estúpida , la insoportable y patética criatura dentro de este cuarto eres tú- le dije casi gritando, descargando mi furia sobre ella.

-Por que no puedes simplemente desaparecer de mi vista- me dijo dándome la espalda, pude escuchar su voz quebrada, estaba a punto de llorar una vez más.

-Por que la que debería dejar de existir y de incomodar con su patética presencia eres tú, ya que no eres nada más que la sombra de tu par de amigos-

_Entiendes, no eres nadie, un error de la naturaleza, un estorbo, un gusano al cual pisar_.

Aun me daba la espalda, su cuerpo se agitaba, sollozaba en silencio, tratando de evitar llorar frente a mí

Segundos o quizás minutos de silencio en el cual el remilgo de su llanto taladraba mis oídos hasta llegar a desquiciarme.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunte sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Estoy en el baño, acaso ere retrasado- me contesto tajantemente.

-Que ingeniosa Granger, me refería a que haces llorando aquí- comenzaba a fastidiarme el hecho de estarle hablando a su enredada melena -no me digas- hice una pausa – te sacaste un Supera las expectativas en clase de McGonagall- comente burlonamente -Se que no tienes mas vida que lo que los libros te ofrecen, pero no creo que se para tanto- admití con sinceridad, y me odie por ese comentario.

_Estas idiota o que?_ Me dije a mi mismo.

-Se que hay un mundo donde lo mas importante no es ser la mejor estudiante- me contesto fríamente, como si fuera lo mas obvio del universo. –En todo caso, a ti que te importa- agregó mordazmente.

_Una buena pregunta, curiosidad diría en mi defensa._

La estaba haciendo enojar, podía sentir su respiración agitada, se estaba controlando para no hechizarme ahí mismo, un poco más y tal vez la haría llorar nuevamente.

_Vamos unas lágrimas me vendrían bien para endulzar la amarga sensación en la boca de mi estómago._

-Nada en lo absoluto, pero sabes que… me da curiosidad, ¿que pondría tan mal a una sangre sucia?-…- me atrevería a pensar que te has peleado con tus odiosos amigos- hice una teatral muestra de asco.

-O por dios lo hurones piensan- se giro y me miro fijamente, y dibujo una sonrisa burlesca, que solo consiguió hacerme enojar aún más.

_Oh no apestosa niña, no cambies la conversación, ni pretendas insinuar que no pienso, por que para tu información, se cosas que tu siquiera sueñas con saber._

-Por eso no estas celebrando con esos apestosos leones-le dije mientras me llevaba la mano al mentón, como si estuviera analizando un problema, chasquee los dedos como si la respuesta me hubiese llegado milagrosamente.

-Malfoy no utilices demasiado tu única neurona , ya huele a quemado- agregó, recobrando un poco la compostura.

_Mis neuronas (que son mas de las que deseas tener) están en perfectas condiciones, en cambio las tuyas están ahogadas y flotando en tu mar de miseria. _

-No- di un paso hacia ella, e instintivamente me lleve la mano al bolsillo - huele a sangre sucia, un hedor horrible, que te revuelve el estomago, mas aun cuando esta empapado en llanto-

-Si tan desagradable te resulta por que mejor no te esfumas- me miro a los ojos con una expresión de odio.

_Aww, te enojaste pequeña rata?_

-Por que no quiero, la que se va a ir eres tu!- sujete la varita, dispuesto a usarla.

-Yo llegue primero y no pienso moverme, así que lárgate de una vez- ella también buscaba a tientas entre su túnica.

-No quiero, o que piensas hacer…sacarme?- alce una ceja y desenfunde mi varita, la moví entre mis dedos, con un aire de suficiencia- Vamos ratita inténtalo- la rete.

_Dame una razón para destruirte, vamos._

En un instante me apuntó a la cara con su varita al ristre.

Sonreí burlonamente, mientras yo daba un paso hacia ella, Granger retrocedía.

-Vete- me dijo mientras seguía retrocediendo.

-Que pasa Granger, acaso el león le teme a la serpiente?-

-Locomotor mortis- grito apuntándome, un rayo de luz azul salió de la punta de su varita, por suerte fui más veloz y logre esquivarlo.

_Quién te crees, nadie se mete conmigo._

Antes de que ella lograra hacer otro hechizo, la tomé de los brazos, y la arrinconé en la pared con excesiva brusquedad, haciendo que tirara su única defensa, dejándola a mi merced. Estaba aterrorizada, su cuerpo se estremecía y sus ojos se abrían de par en par, mirándome con odio, ira, pero más que nada con temor.

_Suplícame ruega por tu vida, llora, grita, nadie te escuchara._

-Suéltame!- casi suplico - me lástimas- una lágrima resbaló por sus pómulos.

Mi mano izquierda sujetaba su rostro, mientras la derecha le perforaba el cuello con la varita. Mi sangre hervía, el odio se hacía mas intenso.

-Esto es para que aprendas que con un Malfoy , nadie se mete-

-He dicho que me sueltes- repitió esta vez más enérgica.

Mi agarre se cerraba cada vez más, mientras el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Forcejeaba, pero su diminuto cuerpo no podía contra la ira que me cegaba en esos momentos.

- ¿Que pasa tienes miedo?-

_Admite que me temes, que soy mas fuerte que tu._

-¿Yo… miedo a una vil serpiente rastreara como tu? Por favor- rió, el valor Gryffindor ante todo.

-Pues deberías temerme, estas sola, no están Potter ni Weasley para ayudarte-

_Y nada me haría mas feliz que destruirte con mis propias manos._

-No le temo a las serpientes, mucho menos a una como tú – me dirigió una sonrisa radiante. Un dolor me golpeo de pronto en la entrepierna, la solté y caí de bruces al piso.

_Maldita seas._

Tomó sus cosas y se marcho, al salir y azotar la puerta pude oírla sollozar una vez mas. Me quede ahí estupefacto, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Pronto me las pagaría, esto no se quedaría así.

oOoOoOoOo

Entre a mi sala común hecho una completa furia, todos me miraban como un demente, pero estaba fuera de mí. La habitación era fría y lúgubre, todos tenían caras largas y enojadas, por que habíamos perdido el partido y sabía que en el fondo me lo reprochaban pero nadie se atrevería a admitirlo, no tenían las agallas de enfrentarse a mí.

_Cobardes _

Zabbini estaba sentado junto al fuego, me acerque a mi sillón favorito que estaba ocupado por un mocoso de primero, tardo un segundo en levantarse y salir huyendo. Me deje caer en él y me lleve las manos a la cabeza.

_El dolor en mi entrepierna aun estaba ahí, masacrando mi orgullo y avivando las ganas de destruir a cierta persona de la manera mas dolorosa posible._

Crabbe y Goyle entraron un momento después con cara de perdidos, seguro estuvieron buscándome, al mirarme ahí empapado y con mi expresión de asesino, simplemente subieron a sus habitaciones.

Mi presencia hizo que todos salieran de ahí, solo Blaise, el fuego y yo. No me dijo nada ni yo abrí la boca, solo me quede sentado observando la embriagante danza de las llamas en la chimenea. Una fastidiosa voz irrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la sala, Pansy Parkinson entro, haciendo gala de su belleza. Hablaba en voz alta, con Millicent ambas se reían de algún chisme seguramente. Al verme, sonrió coqueta y le hizo señas a Bulstrode para que se largara de ahí. Camino lentamente, contoneándose muy sugestiva. Se acerco a mí y se sentó en la bracera de mi silla. Sonrío burlonamente, como si supiera algo muy gracioso y nosotros no. Nos miro a ambos y curvo sus labios, haciéndose la interesante.

-Que pena que Slytherin haya perdido el partido no creen- nos dijo a Blaise y a mí.

_No tienes nada mejor que hacer que joderme la existencia??_

-Es ofensivo que el estúpido de Potter y la comadreja nos hayan vencido- dijo Zabinni mirándome con un resentimiento puro, echándome la culpa en silencio.

-Pronto lo pagarán muy caro, Blaise- respondí- Potter, el pobretón y la sangre sucia se arrepentirán eso te lo aseguro-

_Por el mismísimo Lord, te juro que pagarán._

-Por lo menos la tonta de Granger esta recibiendo su merecido- dijo Pansy riendo.

Pansy logró su objetivo, tener mi atención. La muy cotilla sabía de algo seguramente.

-Por que lo dices- pregunto Zabbini, adelantándome.

-Acaso no saben del nuevo chisme en Gryffindor- agrego mientras ponía cara de niña inocente.

La cual obviamente no era.

-Acaso deberíamos saberlo?-contesté enfadado, no necesitaba hablar de los leones, por el día de hoy había tenido suficiente de ellos.

-Habla ya Pansy, te mueres por contarlo- dijo el moreno con sus ojos llenos de malicia.

_Al grano, Parkinson._

-Resulta que el pobretón se ha conseguido una novia-

_Asco, no me importa quién fue la pobre criatura en desdicha._

-Y eso a nosotros que- pregunté molesto, me daba lo mismo la vida sentimental de la comadreja.

-Que es nada menos que la resbalosa de Brown- dijo efusivamente la chica- dicen que los vieron comiéndose mutuamente, en plena celebración del partido. Un espectáculo que nunca olvidaran los leones.-

_Detalles innecesarios querida, ve al punto ya._

-Y- cuestiono Blaise, no entendía la gracia del asunto, al contrario tanto a él como a mí se nos hacia repugnante.

-Mientras iba al Gran comedor muy ofendida por nuestra derrota, la mojigata de Granger casi me atropella, salió corriendo de un aula, e iba echa una Magdalena, peor que Myrtle la llorona- comenzó a reírse.

Silencio, Pansy esperaba que nos riéramos con ella, pero ni Blaise ni yo entendíamos el chiste personal de nuestra amiga.

-Pobrecilla, debía estar llorando su miseria, pues su ultimo tren, ha cambiado de anden, pero que podía esperar, es mejor que acepte su insufrible realidad-

Mi mente comenzó a carburar rápidamente. Weasley gana, celebra y se besuquea con Brown, Granger llorando en el baño... como una revelación las piezas del puzzle encajan y no puedo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

**Que tal ... el capítulo de hoy se centra en la disputa de Malfoy y Granger, es que el es tan…molestoso, pero es una amor( no puedo negarlo).**

**Quise mostrar su lado odioso, necesitaba descargar su ira y que mejor que con su enemiga favorita?? **

**Esta ves metí a Zabbini y a la chismosa de Pansy a escena, para que nuestro amado Draco se enterara que es lo que tenia así a ala ratona…un descubrimiento muy útil que usara próximamente maujajaja!!**

**Me harán muuuy feliz si clikean en el botoncito mágico de GO!! **

**Que saben que?? no muerde!! Espero saber de ustedes, sus reviews me hacen querer continuar con esto. **

**Besos**

**Leo^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo!!**

**Estoy de nuevo por aquí con este nuevo capítulo espero les guste. ****A Leer!! y le espero abajo**

**Capítulo 5**

Todo era obscuridad a mí alrededor, no había nada, sólo un vacío, una interminable calma que convertía el silencio en una presión incómoda. Estaba oscuro, con la luz justa para distinguir que no había nada a la vista. Una voz habló desde la lejanía, balbuceando palabras que no logré comprender.

Frío, una brisa gélida calaba cada uno de mis huesos, logrando estremecer mi cuerpo, susurrando a su paso, entumiéndome, inmovilizando mis sentidos, acrecentando el temor a lo desconocido.

No estaba dispuesto a morir congelado en medio de la nada, ordene a mis extremidades moverse. Camine por horas o tal vez segundos tratando de encontrar algo mas que obscuridad, o escuchar de nuevo la misteriosa voz, pero era como atravesar un humo denso, etéreo. No podía ver nada más allá de mis narices.

Un grito me tomo desprevenido y no pude evitar pegar un salto. Corrí, un impulso fue el que obligo a mis piernas a moverse a tal velocidad. Podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer mis venas, los latidos de mi corazón, mi único compañero. Ambos buscando la salida de aquel abismo de oscuridad.

De pronto la voz comenzó a hablar de nuevo, esta vez mas cerca, la escuchaba con mas claridad, decía una y otra vez -_alguien por favor…Ayúdeme_-.

Un segundo después la oscuridad fue rota por una pequeña luz, brillaba a unos metros de mí, como un_ lumus_ conjurado a lo lejos. Camine hacia ella, pero al acercarme comprendí que no era ningún conjuro, era la luz que se colaba por la cerradura de una puerta.

Gire el pomo lentamente, la madera vieja crujió con cada uno de mis pasos. Un vuelco recorrió mi estómago al entrar a aquella habitación, mi madre estaba tirada en el piso, magullada y mal herida, llorando débilmente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre. Fue un shock mental el mirar a aquella hermosa rubia que me había dado la vida, manchada de sangre y con la ropa hecha tirones sollozando sonoramente, aferrándose al cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos.

No me moví estaba paralizado, la mujer siguió llorando y repitiendo una y otra ves las mismas palabras.

Vértigo.

Una máscara plateada se removió desde las sombras.

Escalofrío.

La seguí atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, avanzó hacia la mujer en el piso, se detuvo a tres metros de distancia. Fijo sus ojos en mí al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza. Con terror observe que levantaba la varita lánguidamente y apuntaba hacia el cuerpo de mi madre, justo al corazón. Se deshizo de la mascara y sus ojos del color del acero, fríos como el hielo se clavaron en mí. Estudié sus rasgos con avidez y experimenté un extraño sentimiento, era como verme en un espejo, aquel enmascarado era yo. Me sonrío maliciosamente y con voz seca grito:

- _Crucio!!_ -

La mujer rubia que tanto quería comenzó a gritar de dolor, su débil cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y en su rostro se dibujo una dolorosa agonía. La escena cambio radicalmente en un segundo, dónde antes mi madre se desgarraba de dolor, una joven de cabello castaño gemía y se retorcía cual gusano en el anzuelo, y era yo, con mi propia varita quién le provocaba aquel dolor. Una carcajada salió de mi boca y de pronto mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, estaban apagados y acuosos, sin aquel calor y brillo que tanto me agradaba, sin esa inocencia que era característica de Granger.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-

Me desperté sobresaltado, jadeante y con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas, un temblor se instalo en mi estómago al incorporarme tan abruptamente. Todo me daba vueltas, y poco a poco, como la neblina que se disipa al salir el sol, se fueron aclarando las imágenes, hasta volverse tan nítidas que daban la impresión de ser algo real y no un simple sueño.

-¡Una maldita pesadilla!-

Subía por las escaleras hacia mi primera clase del día: Encantamientos. Mi aspecto era demacrado, últimamente las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir. Cada noche me despertaba agitado y sudando frío, mis demonios no me dejaban dormir tranquilo.

Entré al aula sin ánimos de nada. La clase comenzó minutos después. Flitwick parloteaba como una cacatúa, sólo lo observaba abrir y cerrar la boca, supongo que decía algo pero no podía prestarle atención, era un esfuerzo inútil el intentarlo. Evite quedar semiinconsciente en la mesa, me dedique a garabatear en mi pergamino.

-Alguien puede decirme que es un Encantamiento Proteico?-pregunto el profesor a un grupo de Gryffindors.

Alce la cabeza, y abandoné mi nube, esperando ver a la sosa de Granger alzando como una loca su mano, pero me lleve un gran chasco. Su enmarañada y revoltosa melena no estaba por ningún lado, observe con atención y descubrí que Potter estaba sentado con Longbottom, y la comadreja junto a la pobre Brown. La descerebrada se comía con la mirada a Weasley, que increíblemente estaba más rojo de lo común. Casi vomito de lo cursi que fue. Comprendí entonces que en verdad la sabelotodo la estaba pasando mal, pues no era muy común que ella se perdiera alguna clase, sonreí para mis adentros, por lo menos no era el único que sufría.

Después de una aburrida lección me dirigí al gran comedor. Caminaba con aire taciturno, con la vista fija en el piso contemplando como mis pies avanzaban uno delante del otro, al mismo tiempo, en una sincronía perfecta. Mis manos descansaban dentro de mis bolsillos, gire la esquina del pasillo y ahí la encontré.

Granger estaba sentada en un obscuro rincón, la mochila descansaba a un lado y escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas flexionadas. Estaba pálida, apagada, terriblemente patética. Sus ojos estaban decorados por dos violáceas ojeras, y su cabello mas enredado de lo natural, coronaba su cabeza. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante, instante en el que ella tardo en reaccionar y levantarse de un salto del ovillo en el que estaba sentada.

La mire divertido, no pude evitar curvar mis labios hasta formar una sonrisa suficiente en ellos.

-Aun llorando Granger?-

-Tienes algún problema- me contesto ferozmente mientras tomaba su bulto del suelo.

-En realidad si-

Me miro confundida y sumamente enojada

-Mira Granger, no es muy agradable, encontrarse con una…alguien como tu llorando cual magdalena en cada rincón.-le respondí.

_En realidad eres un fastidio._

-Creí que disfrutabas poder reírte de mí, es tu pasatiempo favorito ¿no?- agrego con odio

-Hace unos días fue muy divertido burlarme de ti en realidad- me referí ácidamente- pero creo que ahora me aburres-

_Fue divertido hace una semana pero ahora verte llorar me irrita, ya no es gracioso._

-Me siento tan mal de no ser tu diversión personal-

-Hazte un favor, a ti y a toda la maldita escuela, deja de llorar escondida por los rincones por tan poca cosa- le dije mordazmente.

La mire fijamente y con toda la petulancia del mundo seguí mi camino. No se por que le dije aquellas palabras, fue algo tan impulsivo, que me arrepentí, pero preferí seguir adelante.

oOoOoOo

Por la noche, me tendí en la cama con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Estaba rendido y demasiado confuso por todo lo hecho durante el día. Cerré los ojos y no tarde en sumirme en la inconciencia, pronto todo se volvió negro y las pesadillas me atacaron de nuevo. Ésta vez Voldemort torturaba a mi madre en mi presencia hasta enloquecerla de tanto dolor. La malévola risa de Tía Bella resonaba en mí cabeza como un eco eterno. Las rendijas rojas que eran los ojos del señor oscuro, brillaban sádicamente, mientras curvaba sus labios en una macabra sonrisa.

Desperté coma ya era común empapado en sudor. No disfruté de una noche sin gritos, sin pesadillas. Me levante despacio de la cama y salí a la sala común. Cada noche era peor, soñando con mi futuro, el cual no era tan irreal, pues si fallaba algo peor me esperaba estaba seguro.

Salí a tomar aire, el castillo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, y el silencio solo era roto por mis pasos. Vague un rato por los pasillos hasta que decidí ir al baño a despejarme un poco. Entre y cerré la puerta, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda. Algo me golpeo y de pronto no pude contenerme. Me quemaba la cara, algo caliente y húmedo luchaba por salir de mis ojos, sentí frío y miedo. Miedo de vivir en carne propia lo que soñaba, sostuve mi cabeza entre las manos en un intento de evitar que estallara, el pánico me recorrió súbitamente, y entonces comencé a llorar.

Derramé lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas de impotencia, de frustración, de rabia, de odio. Eran un bálsamo que curaba mis heridas, al dejarlas fluir me liberaba del peso que cargaba y que me consumía día con día.

La puerta se abrió de repente, me levanté de un salto y me seque la cara con la túnica. Unos ojos miel me miraron desde el umbral. Sus facciones desencajadas, me miraban con estupefacción y algo de lástima.

Me enfurecí al percatarme que precisamente Granger me había visto vulnerable, que ironía.

_Perfecto Malfoy, lo que te faltaba._

La mire con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

-Oí ruido y entre a mirar- me dijo bajando su mirada al suelo, estaba apenada.

-Aquí no hay nada que ver- le conteste groseramente.

_En tu lenguaje de retrasada, vete de aquí ahora._

-Siento haber irrumpido, pero creí que era Peeves-

_Maldita sea, no te atrevas a mencionar lo que viste._

-¿Te parezco un estúpido poltergiest?-mi rostro era un volcán a punto de estallar, la ira reprimida se escurría de mis manos.

-No- sus ojos eran duros, serios, me miraba con incredulidad, como si fuera algo irreal.

Camine hacia la salida como un bólido pero antes de cruzar ella me habló.

-Malfoy…-

_¿Y ahora que?_

-¿Estabas llorando?- me pregunto incrédula, como si lo que sus ojos hubieran visto fuera un espejismo. En ningún instante se mofó, tenia la preocupación grabada en la cara.

-No Granger, yo no lloro- respondí, pausadamente, imprimiendo autoridad y determinación a cada una de mis palabras. Gire para tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Malfoy- me llamo de nuevo. Mi respiración se hacia mas pesada.

-Que demonios quieres- le grite, no pude contenerme, ¿que mierda quería?

-Gracias- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

_¿Gracias? Acaso oí bien._

-¿Por qué?- Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, tarde en reaccionar y cuando lo hice mi voz sonó atropellada.

-Por lo que me dijiste, tienes razón me haré ese favor-

_Felicidades. Lo mas sabia decisión que has tomado durante mucho tiempo estropajo_. _¿Crees que me importa?_

-No me interesa-Rodé mis ojos y la mire con fastidio, me acerque dos pasos hacia ella y la mire fijamente imprimiendo aquel tono superior tan natural en mi.

- Tu no me viste ¿de acuerdo?- sonó a amenaza, esperaba que lo entendiera.

_Jamás tuvimos esta conversación,¿ lo comprenden tus jodidas neuronas o te lo dibujo?_

-¿Que? …acaso no quieres que se enteren tus amigas las serpientes – uso un tono burlón que me saco de quicio- ¿qué dirían si supieran que su adorado príncipe es una bebe llorón?-

-No sabes lo que dices estúpida- avance dos pasos y ella retrocedió, pero jamás dejo de mirarme, en sus ojos brillaba la malicia, se mofaba de mi. La tome sin delicadeza de un brazo. – Cuida tus palabras Granger, yo no lloro-

_¿Quieres morir en este momento verdad?_

- Por Merlín, no soy idiota Malfoy, se lo que ví- me contesto muy divertida.

-Pues lo pareces- la solté, intenté controlarme, pues mientras mas lo negara solo reafirmaba su estúpida suposición.

Decidí atacar.

- Además que tu desees robarle el puesto a Myrtle, no quiere decir que los demás humanos seamos tan patéticos como tu… comprenderás- le dedique una de mis sarcásticas sonrisas.

_Somos de la misma especie Granger, claro, yo soy una criatura mas evolucionada que tú, de otro nivel. No somos iguales…alabados sean los magos famosos de nuestro mundo._

Pude ver como mi comentario hacia efecto, por un segundo fue vulnerable, un golpe bajo bien dado.

Repentinamente me miro con interés, una sonrisa maliciosa le cambió las facciones dejándome desconcertado.

-Ah, ¿ eres humano?- continuó con aire despreocupado- vaya jamás lo hubiera imaginado-

-No, boba soy un hipogrifo- le expliqué a la vez que me encogía de hombros imperceptiblemente. Curve mis labios, no se me ocurría otra respuesta mejor.

_¿Un hipogrifo?, que original…_

-Ahora entiendo- hablo divertida.

-¿Que cosa?-inquirí.

-Tu carencia cerebral- dijo, y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo. Aunque mantuve mis labios unidos fue muy gracioso su comentario.

-Te crees muy graciosa- pregunte acercándome lentamente.

-En realidad no- contesto sinceramente y bajo su mirada.

-Pues a veces lo eres- le asegure, lo dije sinceramente sin una gota de burla.

_Mierda, que demonios me pasa._

-Que haces por aquí, ya es tarde-me cuestiono.

_Que te importa_

-Soy prefecto, puedo hacer lo que me plazca- le conteste, como si fuera el mismísimo rey, irguiéndome en toda mi altura, dedicándola mi mas encantadora sonrisa.

-Perdone mi insolencia su alteza- bromeó, riéndose entre dientes, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

- Debería enviarte a la hoguera- admití – pero hoy soy generoso así que te perdono-

_Estas de suerte, mientras no menciones lo que viste._

Se río, tan dulce y cálido fue aquel sonido que me contagio, y no pude evitar reír también.

Era tan irreal estar ahí bromeando con Granger. Dentro de mí se removió algo, y el peso que cargaba, aquel dolor que me consumía desapareció por un momento dejándolo todo en paz.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero…no me imagino que causaría que el gran Draco Malfoy mancillara con lágrimas su inmaculado rostro- no había el menor atisbo de broma en sus palabras.

Me miró profundamente a los ojos, seria y honesta, la cabeza me dio vueltas mientras buscaba la expresión adecuada.

_Pues que te digo, mi existencia apesta, mi vida y la de mi familia pende de un hilo, no puedo dormir, el Lord me presiona, Snape me presiona. Soy un títere destinado a perecer de la peor manera._

-Mi vida no es perfecta como la tuya- conteste mientras el agujero de mi pecho se estremeció y el dolor que me produjo me dejó sin aliento.

-¿Crees que mi vida lo es?- preguntó.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la ira, la rabia, la frustración. El dolor asfixiante se coloco de nuevo en mi pecho.

_No creo que aprobar con las mejores notas, ser la niñera de Potter y convivir con el pobretón se comparen con lo que tengo que vivir._

-Por que si eso crees, te equivocas- sus ojos repentinamente se volvieron vidriosos y su voz se torno ronca.

_Genial, ahora yo la hago llorar. Perfecto más lágrimas…ya basta._

-No se si lo sea- conteste- digo, ser una sabelotodo no ha de ser sencillo- imprimí un toque de gracia a mis palabras, aunque esta jamás haya llegado a mi rostro. No deseaba agitar las aguas del mar que aun permanecía en calma.

-No lo es- afirmo mirándome inquisitivamente.-me esfuerzo para superarme-

-Sacar un Aceptable debería ser un crimen-

Sonrío de nuevo, sus mejillas se colorearon con un ligero rubor.

Así transcurrieron minutos, los cuales no conté. En silencio nos manteníamos, cada quien en su propio mundo.

Un bostezo traiciono sus labios, y me esforcé por no reír. Al segundo siguiente la imitaba. La mire por ultima vez a los ojos y me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-No se lo diré a nadie- agrego al pasar a mi lado en la puerta. Doblo hacia la derecha y la perdí de vista.

_Lo se._

Mientras avanzaba hacia mi sala común, reinaba en mí, esa sensación anormal de bienestar que había experimentado al tener una platica civilizada con Granger.

Mi cama me esperaba, tal cual la deje, sin duda, me aguardaba una terrorífica noche como la anterior. Me tumbé en la cama y me acurruqué, esperando el ataque. Apreté los ojos, bien cerrados y me quede dormido.

Miré, sin podérmelo creer, la luz que se colaba por la ventana, el sol brillaba bañando con su luz los jardines, había dormido sin soñar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**En este capitulo se centra en la pesadilla que es la vida de nuestro amado rubio…y como esta encontrando quien le devuelva la paz.**

**Quise mostrar su lado vulnerable, pues a pesar de todo es un ser humano atormentado, y lleno de problemas. **

**Me harán muuuy feliz si me dejan un review por favor!**

**Espero saber de ustedes, sus comentarios me hacen querer continuar con esto. **

**Besos**

**Leo^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again!**

**Estoy de nuevo por aquí con este nuevo capítulo que en verdad espero les guste. Me merezco un crucio por la demora pero es que la tesis está en proceso y mi inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones.**

**A Leer! y le espero abajo**

**Capítulo 6**

Se acercaba la navidad, de eso no había duda alguna. Una mañana cuando subí a desayunar, el castillo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve y el lago estaba congelado.

Habían pasado tres días desde mi extraño encuentro con Granger.

Tres días en los que el mundo no era negro si no de un gris claro.

Tres días desde la última vez que dormí sin soñar.

El descargar mi ira con la chica y distraerme de mis problemas me había proporcionado un poco de paz por increíble que parezca, y fue suficiente para no perder el juicio.

Si no me equivoco era una miércoles por la mañana, el frío se colaba por los pasillos del colegio, caminaba distraído observando la nieve caer por los ventanales cuando la ví. Venia caminando hacia mí con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, cargaba su pesada mochila, y bajo el brazo llevaba un ejemplar extraído de la biblioteca. Andaba de prisa, como si quisiera correr, su cuerpo se agitaba levemente con cada paso que daba, pequeños destellos brillaban en su rostro… y entonces lo supe, Granger estaba llorando.

Ella y su enmarañado cabello entraron al baño de la fantasma llorona antes de poder alcanzarla. Por lo que la seguí, sí, y se preguntarán ¿por qué?…me creerían que por lo menos en ese entonces no sabía, o no quería saber ese por qué; de lo único que estaba seguro era que en esa época me justificaba queriendo un poco de sana diversión al estilo Slytherin ya saben para acabar con el estrés.

No es necesario contarles exactamente la sarta de insultos que nos dijimos, dada mi grandiosa habilidad de escupir veneno en cada una de mis palabras y de su sagacidad para contestarme, en unos minutos nos enfrascamos en una guerra verbal basada en comentarios irónicos y burlas comunes. Si, fue agotador, tanto que nuestros cuerpos cansados de discutir se sentaron a meditar en silencio, en una tregua invisible.

Una situación tensa y frustrante que no pude resistir por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno Granger dime, ¿todo este drama es por que el pobretón tiene novia? – pregunté.

Hey lo admito no podía entender como una chica (y no es que creyera que Hermione, digo Granger, fuera la gran cosa) podía sufrir y llorar por ese pobretón con retraso mental.

Hermione, que en ese momento observaba con suma atención la mancha gris en el espejo del lavabo, me miró fijamente y tardo varios segundos tratando de entender si me burlaba de ella o si la pregunta iba en serio.

-Si- confeso en un suspiro. El rubor subió a sus mejillas y las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse una vez más.

_Por merlín, no el llanto , no quiero morir ahogado._

Y ahí estaba yo, un Malfoy presenciando el acto más asqueroso que mis ojos pudieran observar, ver llorar a una sangre sucia, por algún improperio no cometido por mí. Acaso estaba perdiendo mi toque irónico, o mi habilidad para hacer sufrir a los demás. Las ganas de patear la pecosa cara de Weasley hicieron acto de presencia.

-En serio Granger no puedo creer que sufras por tan poca cosa, ¿ tú, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts? Por lo visto lo ciega y tonta se te pego de tu par de amigos.-

_Y vaya par de amigos, un huérfano acomplejado y un pobretón imbécil._

-Por lo menos yo tengo amigos que me peguen algo-se defendió.

-Prefiero la soledad a la convivencia con criaturas repulsivas y tontas con complejos de héroes, que tratan de llamar la atención- repunte.

_Amigo de weasley? Primero muerto._

-Wow, entonces tu problema es serio Malfoy, por que tus gorilas no son las criaturas más brillantes del planeta, ten cuidado- dramatizó mientras reía acosta mía.

-No te preocupes Granger, no me pasará nada, el infierno se congelará antes de parecerme a Goyle o Crabbe, porque conmigo la naturaleza no se equivoca.¿ Acaso no lo juzgas con tus propios ojos?- Puntualice mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello en un gesto arrogante.

_Por favor. Estas hablando con Draco Malfoy, nací y se rompió el molde, soy único._

¿Acaso era ciega?, hasta la más tonta y repulsiva chica de la casa de los leones podía admitir que Draco Malfoy, era una creación divina.

Granger bufo indignada y se levantó, pero estoy casi seguro de haber visto una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios antes de hablarme.

-Eres insoportablemente narcisista- fue lo que alcancé escuchar antes de que saliera de la habitación.

oOoOoOo

Por la tarde me encamine hacia la sala de los menesteres, me acompañaba Goyle bajo la apariencia de una pequeña de tercero que cargaba una gruesa mochila. Era mi vigía, mientras pasaba tres veces por el retrato, y me concentraba en el armario evanescente.

No era una tarea sencilla y mucho menos agradable pasar horas encerrado en aquel extraño lugar, pero no tenía otra opción. Mientras leía volúmenes de magia oscura, tratando de comprender el funcionamiento del armario, el tiempo transcurría velozmente.

Cuando mire por la ventana, el sol declinaba en el horizonte, las estrellas asomaban lentamente en la mancha de cielo que cada vez se volvía más oscura.

Un ruido metálico vibró en la lejanía sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Busque a mi alrededor el origen del disturbio, pero todo se encontraba enfermamente estático. Entonces escuche voces y le pedí a la sala saber lo que ocurría.

Para mi sorpresa una mirilla del tamaño de una nuez apareció en la pared más cercana, desde ahí unas voces se filtraban, produciendo un eco dentro de aquel inmenso lugar.

Miré por ese orificio y me encontré con una nerviosa niña de cabellos rubios y corbata azul que recogía del suelo plumas y pergaminos. En el semblante el temor se dejaba ver a kilómetros, pues otra joven, mayor y de cabello marrón la ayudaba a limpiar aquel desastre.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- dijo la joven de rizos a la pequeña Ravenclaw - pero no es hora de estar rondando estos pasillos, ya se sirvió la cena- contestó amablemente mientras con un movimiento reparaba la mochila que Goyle había dejado caer mientras vigilaba.

Goyle, con su semblante de gorila retrasado miraba fijamente el lugar donde debía aparecer la puerta de la sala. Era tan obvio su temor de ser descubierto que yo mismo podía percibirlo. Al parecer debía darle la razón a la prefecta Gryffindor, pues mis secuaces eran realmente estúpidos.

_Lo que tienen de grandes lo tienen de idiotas._

-¿Que tienes, ocurre algo malo?- Goyle asentía nervioso a Granger mientras tomaba su mochila del suelo. Mientras tanto la chica miraba intrigada la pared, exactamente hacia mí.

No, imbécil , no veas hacia acá.

Fue una escena extraña, la prefecta se alejó unos pasos de la chica rubia y se paró frente al cuadro, cerró los ojos y pasó tres veces frente a la pared. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, nada ocurrió, todo seguía exactamente igual que antes.

Granger sospechaba, sabía que había alguien dentro de la sala. Tenía esa mirada reflexiva, que usaba cuando presentaba un examen y se concentraba en hallar una respuesta.

Estaba en problemas.

-Te acompaño hasta el Gran Comedor, vamos no querrás que Filch te sorprenda ¿ verdad?- agrego mientras regresaba al lado de Goyle.

Por aquel hueco mire el cabello enredado de Granger perderse en la oscuridad mientras caminaba al lado de la pequeña chica rubia que volteaba a ver cada segundo.

oOoOoOo

El aciano chiflado se burlaba de mí mientras mi tía bellatrix se extasiaba torturándome.

-Draco, vamos no tienes las agallas suficientes para hacerlo- rrepetía el director mientras se mofaba de mí.

-Eres una vergüenza para la familia, maldito cobarde. Crucio!-

Me desperté jadeante y sudado, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo adolorido. La pesadilla de mi madre muerta había regresado, más vivida que antes, con mi decrepito profesor y la loca de mi tia, rematando mi sensibilidad nocturna. La voz del Lord retumbaba en mi mente con un eco infinito y el tatuaje invisible marcado por él en mi antebrazo, escocía. La cabeza me daba vueltas y un dolor en el pecho me dificultaba respirar.

Salí de mi habitación asustado, subí por las escaleras y vague por los corredores, vestido con la pijama y un abrigo. Trataba de tranquilizarme, peor no podía dejar de ver máscaras plateadas por doquier. Todo estaba oscuro y lúgubre. Llevaba la varita con un lumus conjurado y caminaba perdido en mis temores.

Salí a los jardines donde nevaba ligeramente. El frió era intenso y en pocos minutos ya sentía entumido el cuerpo. Mi ropa estaba empapada y mi piel comenzaba a ponerse azul pero eso no me impidió seguir, al contario el dolor me devolvía a la realidad, que no era muy alentadora pero si mejor que la de mis pesadillas.

Me senté sobre una gran piedra, frente a la ribera del lago negro. Mire la inmensidad de la noche y las tranquilas aguas moverse en la dirección del viento que soplaba. Entonces la idea de sumergirme en las profundidades fue tan tentadora que no pude ignorarla.

Deje mi varita sobre la piedra y me acerque a la orilla, mis pies tocaron el agua glacial y una corriente estremeció mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo si quiera me sumergí. No nade, simplemente me deje abrazar por ese remolino de aguas punzantes y gélidas que me estaba entumeciendo piernas y brazos. Permanecí flotando sobre esas aguas semicongeladas que me taladraban la piel y me oprimían el pecho.

Cerré los ojos, relaje el cuerpo y me di por vencido. El vértigo me cubrió de pronto y una ansiedad se apoderó de mí, vi el rostro de mi madre cubierto en lágrimas y sentí sus brazos rodearme, cálidos aun en ese infierno de hielo.

El agua inundó mi garganta, asfixiándome, quemando todo a su paso, mientras me aferraba al abrazo del ser que más amaba en esta tierra, el único lugar donde me sentía a salvo.

Algo me golpeo en el pecho, la calidez se había esfumado y en su lugar un dolor lacerante me taladraba cada centímetro de piel.

-Respira- oi decir, y de nuevo el golpe en el pecho.

El aire susurraba y el agua aun mojaba mis pies. Estaba tirado a las orillas del lago, estaba vivo y el dolor que sentía era debido a la ventisca invernal que soplaba a mi alrededor.

-Vamos, Malfoy, reacciona- habló de nuevo la persona que me golpeaba con insistencia el pecho.

Tosí al fin y un aluvión de agua escapo de mi boca devolviéndome la conciencia de paso.

Toda mi cabeza se mecía y balanceaba de un modo vertiginoso. Me di cuenta de que yacía inerte.

Tenía la garganta lacerada y adolorida, pues el respirar era una agonía, también estaba helado. Un millar de punzantes gotas congeladas me pinchaban la cara y los brazos, haciendo que el frío fuera aún peor.

Intentéabrir los ojos y al hacerlo me encontré con un par de ojos chocolate sumidos en la preocupación. Era Granger quien me miraba ansiosa, sus manos descansaban sobre mi pecho proporcionado un poco de calor en la zona de contacto, sus labios estaban azules y su pelo volaba con el viento lleno de pequeños fragmentos de hielo.

Me incorpore con dificultad, me sentía débil, incluso el respirar era problemático. La mire cruzada de brazos tiritando de frío, con la ropa empapada pegada al cuerpo. Pase a su lado y avance unos pasos pero mi equilibrio fallo y pase a caer, fue su mano pequeña la que me retuvo e impidió que azotara en el pasto.

-Eres un idiota, que creías que estabas haciendo?, tomando un baño en una playa veraniega?- me reprendió. Sentí sus manos temblorosas y el sonido de sus dientes al tiritar.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia- balbucee mientras recobraba la postura. De un jalón me libere de su agarre y camine lentamente hacia el castillo.

- Pero por supuesto que no me importa, si hubiera sabido que el estúpido que tomaba un baño en el agua congelada a esta hora eras tú, hubiera dado la vuelta y seguido mi camino-

Me giré y la encaré, quise contestarle y reclamarle por haberme salvado, por haber intervenido en mi infierno glacial, con el minuto de paz que al fin había logrado hallar, pero no pude porque en ese mismo momento un dolor indescriptible se apodero de mí, quemaba, ardía como una llaga a carne viva, tan penetrante que desvanecía las punzadas de frio y sometía a mi cuerpo congelado a una agonía intolerable, que surgía de la marca invisible en mi antebrazo. Caí de rodillas al suelo aferrándome al origen del dolor, contorsionándome, llegando al límite de mi cordura.

**Hola, millones de disculpas por la tardanza. **

**Me harán muuuy feliz si me dejan un review por favor.**

**La continuación ya está escrita, asi que si les gusto haganmelo saber, prometo actualizarlo muuuy pronto.**

**Antes deseo actualizar ALGUIEN COMO TU y MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS, ambas estan en los ultimos detalles.**

**Beso**

**Leo^^**


End file.
